The Candy Man
by pyrodaggers
Summary: My first Sabriel one-shot. Please R&R!


Gabriel always got on Sam's nerves, with his tricks and him just being there. He couldnt seem to get away from the archangel, but he couldnt seem to stay away either. He always got this sick queasy feeling when Gabriel was away. Sam couldnt explain it, but he hated the feeling.  
Gabriel, well, he had a different story. He liked the younger Winchester boy, he thought he was adorable the way he has those puppy eyes and face when in certain situations. He liked how whenever the tall man would stretch, it would show off every God forsaken, veins out muscle in his body. God, how he liked that Winchester.

"Yo, Sammy." Gabriel appeared eating a candy bar making the Winchester jump.  
"Gabriel, why do you always sneak up on people like that all the time?!" Sam looked at him.  
"Well, I dont know. Maybe I just like sneaking up on people." He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Sam saw the look on Gabriel's face with that smirk and it made him bite his bottom lip unknowingly. Gabriel was too busy eating his candy to notice it.

"You know, Sam, you shouldnt need to have to say yes to my brother. I mean hes a big boy, right? No, hes not. Hes a giant baby throwing a damn tantrum! You do need to say yes to him Sammy. It will end all of this mess."  
"Im not going to say yes to Lucifer!" Sam growled.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and disappeared. Sam looked around and growled.

"Sammy, whats wrong?" He heard a voice call from behind him that made him turn around and jump.  
"Dean! Nothing. Just Gabriel keeps popping in and out on me."  
"I think he likes you."  
"What?"  
"Yeah. He always bothers you and never does it to anyone else. Plus, look at your pillow dude. You have candy on your pillow. I can about guarantee that he put them there."  
"But why would he like me? I mean, arent I the one that started the apocalypse?"  
"I dont know, dude. Just get some sleep." Dean laid down and covered his arms with his jacket and feel asleep.

Sam sighed then moved the candy over and laid down. He tossed and turned but couldnt get comfy then laid down on the floor. He closed his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

"Sammy." He heard his name being called. "Sammy, wake up."  
"Huh?" Sam woke up and looked right into the eyes of Lucifer then jumped back. "Stay away from me!" He growled then tilted his head when Lucifer started laughing.  
"Oh Sam." Lucifer turned into Gabriel. "You really thought that was the devil?" Gabriel laughed again.  
"You son of a bitch!" Sam growled and tackled Gabriel to the floor.  
"Sam's gettin a little rough and holding down my wrists. Kinky." Gabriel smirked.

Sam growled then glanced up at the archangel's golden eyes and couldnt look away. Gabriel's smirk slowly faded away as he got lost in the Winchester's hazel eyes. Sam's face hesitantly got closer to the trickster's face. Their lips brushed together lightly and-  
"Sam! Get up! We gotta go!" Dean's voice called out.

Sam looked down and the archangel was gone. Did he just do what he think he just did? Did he almost kiss Gabriel?! Whatever, he thought to himself and sat up.

"Dean, its so early!"  
"Sam, its 7 in the morning! What were you doing sleeping on the floor?"  
"I couldnt get to sleep so I laid down on the floor."  
"Oh. Well, lets go. I found us a case."  
"What time did you wake up?!"  
"About 5. I left and let you sleep while I found us a case."  
"Alright. What do we got?"  
"Gabriel."  
"What?"  
"We're going to hunt Gabriel. You know, the trickster? The angel that likes you. Come on, Sammy. Youre not afraid of hunting him are you?" Dean grabbed the duffle bag.  
"No. No, Im not. Its just that last night I…"  
"You what?"  
"Nevermind. Just forget it. It was a bad dream I guess. Alright. Lets go." Sam took the bag from Dean and went to the car.  
"Okay?" Dean dug the keys from his pocket and got into the car.

They drove off towards an abandoned building. Sam stared out the window, remembering earlier. Gabriel breath smelled so sweet of candy. His lips were so soft and-  
"Sammy, you alright?"  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Im fine."  
"You seem out of it. What was that dream about?"  
"Nothing! Dean, I said I was fine!"  
"Okay, okay! Somebody's grumpy this morning."

They rode the rest of the way in silence, the only noise was the purr of the impala.  
They finally reached the abandoned building then grabbed the weapons they needed and went inside. Dean went one way, while Sam went the other.  
Sam looked around and jumped when he heard the flutter of wings behind him.

"Hello, Sam." Gabriel smirked.  
"Gabriel, we're hunting you. Why are you here?"  
"I wanted to see you and ask you about what happened this morning."

Dean headed back to Sam then stopped when he heard them talking and hid behind the door to listen in.

"Nothing happened this morning."  
"Oh you dont remember? Well, let me refresh that empty head of yours. I made myself look like Lucifer, you jumped back. I turned back into me then you tackled me, calling me a 'son of a bitch'. Then you paused for a second and then we got closer and we almost kissed, until your damn brother interrupted us. I disappeared and now, here we are."

Dean couldnt believe what he was hearing. His brother almost kissed Gabriel?! This was a trick! None of it is true! Gabriel just wants Sam to believe that!  
Sam looked at around and saw that Dean wasnt around. He looked at Gabriel and dropped his weapon then pushed him against the wall with a thud.

"Sammy is gettin kinky again." Gabriel smirked more.  
"Shut up."

Sam smashed their lips together passionately and moved his hands to the inside edge of Gabriel's shirt. Gabriel pulled Sam closer and kissed him back while being lifted up by Sam's large hands.  
Dean stepped out ready to gank the son of a bitch that was tricking his brother, but stopped in his tracks when he saw them. He couldnt believe that it was actually true. He never had the idea that his brother was gay.  
Sure, he would love Sam the same, but he was gay for Gabriel! The angel they were suppose to hunt and kill! What if Sam was in love with Gabriel? He couldnt kill the archangel then. It would crush Sam. Hes already lost so much.

"Dean! I thought you were at the other end of the building!" Sam looked scared out of his mind.  
"So you were going to keep this from me?" Dean pointed to Gabriel.  
"I uh Dean I can explain!"  
"Then explain!"  
"I like Gabriel. Like, like-like him. I havent felt this way since Jess. Dean, dont kill him." Dean rolled his eyes, trying to keep up his tough act. "Please." Dean looked at Sam and saw a look that hes never seen since the time he dragged Sam out of the burning building when Jess died.  
"Alright. Fine. Just keep on the down low and dont fu-"  
"Dean!" Sam's faced turned a bright shade of pink that made Dean smile a little to himself.  
"Well, Im going to go back to my boyfriend while you have fun with yours."  
"Tell Cas I said hey!"  
"Whatever." Dean said as he left.  
"Well, now how am I suppose to get back to Dean?" Sam looked at Gabriel.  
"I can take you home. After all, we still get to have some fun, Ginormica."  
"Alright, Chocolate Man. Dont push your luck." Sam smiled and laughed.  
"That's Candy Man to you, big boy." Gabriel smirked.

They both laughed and had some 'fun' of their own.


End file.
